Azula stress release
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: That akward moment when evil is the one thing where you can find comfort. WARNIG: It s a warning! And read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a free one-shot for those of you who crave lemon juice…among other things. No this is not a multi chap thing it is a one-shot. Do not ask for a continuation or anything, you know…if you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Welcome home my children." Fire-Lord Ozai said as the boat entered the royal harbor.

Zuko and his…cohorts had dropped off their luggage after their time on Ember Island. It was moderately enjoyable though depends on a certain point of view. For the girls it was a rather enjoyable experience, for the prince it was still a large waste of time.

"Hello father, I hope the meeting with the advisors went well." Azula said.

The servants continued to unload the ship, Azula gave very dull details of how their vacation went, completely not bringing up the Chan incident. Zuko looked at his sister as she continued on with every detail a habit Zuko tended to hate. They walked until they reached the main hall there; they were greeted by the fire sages.

"Ah children, I'm sorry but I must depart." Ozai said.

The fire lord left with his sages, heading for the war room. Zuko turned to depart to his room when he felt his arm being grabbed. Zuko saw it was his girlfriend Mai sliding her slender arm in his own.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked in a flirty manner, batting her eyes.

Zuko raised his eyebrow in a weirded out manner.

"What`s wrong with you, you never smile?" Zuko asked.

"I smile!" Mai said insulted.

"Well…you certainly never bat your eyes." Zuko said.

Mai responded with a nip to Zuko`s chin. Zuko chuckled and walked his girlfriend to the palace gates; as soon as the gates opened a mob of crazy fan-girls awaited a glimpse of their future lord. Mai`s face turned into a harsh sneer at the crowd.

"Ah what's wrong, you're not afraid of losing me to them are you?" Zuko said jokingly.

"Pfft no!" Mai said blushing.

"It`s okay, they wear too much make-up, I don't like girls that wear too much make-up." Zuko said.

Mai smiled, she knew Zuko was the most loyal boy anyone could be with, even with his flaws, he was still the nicest person she`d ever been friends with, besides Ty Lee. Zuko and Mai rode in the Palenque back to Mai`s house where he kissed her before departing home. Later on that night the family was…well struggling to enjoy dinner as the sounds of screaming fan-girls pierced the air.

"Agni, don't they ever give up?" An annoyed Azula said.

"Heh, their just being youthful, I remember when I had my own fan-mob, then I became fire-lord and they stopped, hmm." Ozai said.

"Excuse me, I`m going to bed." Zuko said.

Ozai didn't look up or respond, he just scratched his beard trying to remember his screaming fan-girls.

When Zuko reached his chambers he switched into his black sleeping robes and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't the only thing in his mind was the faint sight of his girl-friend`s beach clothing.

"She had such great hips, but nothing too revealing." Zuko said, somewhat disappointed.

The cloth around his nether area began to twitch and he reached down to calm himself. The thoughts of Ty Lee in her revealing out-fit came to his mind, especially when she was on her hands and her skirt pulled down to reveal her nice bottom. Zuko found himself kicking off his shorts, but calmed himself when the sheets met his erection. Now for some odd reason his sister crawled into his head.

"What the, damn Azula, why can't she stay out of my head?" Zuko said angrily.

His sister had been a source of torment when he was younger, but even then…the nick-names, the sneaking into his room at night, it all began to form questions in the prince`s head, mostly to why these things happened and why his sister had this nature. These things halted when he found himself well…beating off. Zuko tried to stop but…to no avail, the final stages of puberty were always the most embarrassing.

This continued until the faint sound of giggling entered his room, Zuko opened his eyes and looked up to see his nightmare of a sister standing in the door-way, a red robe clinging to her body.

"Crap!" Is what came to his mind.

Azula worked her way into the room and peeled back the sheets flinging Zuko`s erection in full view.

"Wow, can't even do this properly, I wonder what would happen if your fans found out?" Azula said.

Azula placed her hand firmly around the erection, causing it to twitch in her soft hands.

"Wait, don't do you have any idea what will happen if someone see`s or hears this?" Zuko said.

"Relax Zu-Zu; call it a favor in the dark." Azula whispered into her brother`s good ear.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Zuko said.

Azula and Zuko`s ears perked up to the sound of someone screaming in ecstasy.

"Well it won't be complete Taboo." Azula said.

Azula crawled onto the bed and began running her tongue on the tip, slicking her tongue like a viper-rat. The robe Azula was clad in began to ride up in the back giving one a very nice view of her royal rear, which was partly bared.

"Enough!" The prince growled.

"You're so tense; you must've been fantasizing about something for a long time." Azula said.

Her eyes closed and sipping the pre-cum and saliva trail form his tip.

"I said that`s enough!" Zuko said, flames pouring from his mouth.

Azula frowned and shed the top part of her robe, revealing her bust.

"Wait, there…huge, why are they so big?" Zuko asked.

"If you shut up, you`ll find out." Azula said.

Azula leaned like a regal beast flashing off her thin new undergarments.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"It`s called a thong, something I had special made for me, I like how it feels wrapping my ass." Azula said.

Azula sat up and parted the thin piece of cloth, revealing her pink womanly area.

"Come on Zu-Zu, don't be a pathetic loser." Azula said.

Zuko ripped off the special garment covering Azula, pinning her on her back showing off her bare rear. Zuko gave it a few angry smacks causing Azula to yip in delight.

"There we go Zu-Zu." Azula said maliciously.

Azula got on all fours and flaunted off her pert fleshy behind, fingering it and spreading herself.

"Come on Zu-zu, show me what you know." Azula said pouting in a cute manner.

Zuko pawed her behind, placing Azula`s precious upward. Zuko showed his sister by licking into her. The prince left his own slime trail on his sister, leveling most of her drool on her sweet spot. Azula moaned in evil delight and wiggled her bottom as Zuko`s nose nudged itself on her bottom.

"Let me get into a proper position." Azula said.

Azula turned on her back allowing Zuko to lift her legs up and pressing her hips onto her brother`s face.

"This is better than I thought." Azula said with delight.

Minuets passed by as Zuko continued to eat Azula out.

Zuko stopped and turned Azula on her side lifting her leg up and spreading her area.

"Put it in, you won't get anywhere until you do." Azula said.

Azula turned on to her back, pawing her right breast and biting her finger with her signature evil grin. Zuko carefully and slowly inserted himself in Azula, causing her evil grin to widen. Zuko slowly slipped himself into her, not ever taking himself out, enjoying the warm comfortable squeeze.

"I…think I'm beginning to like it." Zuko said.

"See Zu-Zu, now you're beginning to understand how to please a woman." Azula said.

Minuets passed by as the prince twitched inside of Azula.

"Hmm, I need to do something while you're still hard." Azula said.

Zuko pulled out and sat back as Azula nipped and suckled away at Zuko`s erection. Azula closed her eyes, and hand-less sucked away, trying to force something out.

"Thank-you, you have no idea how good this feels." Zuko said.

Zuko bobbed Azula`s head as she willingly sucked away. Azula stopped and bent over wiggling and spreading her private. Zuko took the hint and plunged himself back into Azula. Her evil face expression returned as Zuko plowed into her.

Azula turned on her stomach knocking Zuko down to his back despite still having him inside her.

"Come on Zu-Zu, you know you like it." Azula said humping the prince.

Zuko eyed Azula`s breasts as they flapped across his face.

"Well, don't be a punk, eat them, let me feed you." Azula said.

Zuko gripped Azula`s chest, squeezing and playing with them. Zuko was absolutely miffed how his sister could hide such massive flesh in her armor. Zuko suckled on the left, completely swallowing the nipple much to his sister`s delight. He did the same to the right as he heard Azula coax and smugly give him advice.

"You just gonna let me ride you, you pathetic little bitch." Azula said.

Zuko`s eyes widened and he picked Azula up, roughly slamming her into the mattress, catching Azula off guard.

"You're the little bitch." Zuko said, roughly slamming into Azula.

"I didn't hear a please, young man." Azula said wickedly.

Zuko responded by moving Azula into a sitting position, grabbing her breasts and slumping her even though she had leverage. Azula leaned back to see her brother`s sweating face, his eyes closed and teeth almost fang-like.

"You look tired my Zu-zu, am I to much?" Azula said.

Zuko let go off her chest, which he had been squeezing like a gel sack and smacked her bottom.

"Go on little girl, ride it." Zuko said.

Azula`s smile faded, she actually liked having her mamories squeezed and was disappointed that she had pushed him like this. Azula leaned forward and gripped the sheets pouncing on Zuko`s lap trying not to make him cum.

Azula continued for several minutes until she felt Zuko`s rough hands push her onto the ground. Azula glared as she was being pumped like a common peasant.

"You're so tight; I shouldn't be surprised you little bitch." Zuko said.

"Yes Zu-Zu, keep believing you're in charge." Azula said incoherently.

Azula actually smiled now, a cute smile no one knew she had as she was being humped like this. Azula gripped her boobs again, licking her lips like a hungry predator.

"My boobs are hungry." Azula said.

Zuko pulled out, still amazingly hard. Azula began sandwiching Zuko, slapping her breasts on his rod, licking her lips in the process. Azula let her nipples dance and massage the tip of Zuko`s erection.

"Why didn't you tell me about these glorious gods on your chest?" Zuko asked. Letting the softness set in.

"You didn't tell me about your problems?" Azula responded.

Azula found herself growing frustrated as she rubbed her soft breasts on Zuko`s ever beating erection.

"Why won't you cum?" Azula said frustrated.

"Ah, does someone need a hug?" Zuko said smugly.

Azula wrapped her arms around Zuko as she shifted them into a sitting position. Azula kissed and licked Zuko`s mouth until he opened it allowing her tongue to wrestle with his. Azula and Zuko ate each other in their lust-filled embrace. Azula laid back and spread her legs and pussy, ready to be finished off. Zuko gripped Azula`s legs and began to pound his way back into his sister. Azula smiled her evil smile as her mate pounded her like a mad beast.

"You pampered freak." Zuko said.

Azula raised an eyebrow and gripped his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

Azula responded by pulling him into a deep hug, gripping his head and forcing his face deep into her chest. After a few minutes, Zuko`s body began to violently struggle its way up.

"Cum for me, and I'll let you breath." Azula said.

Zuko finally had enough and released the load he had been holding back for a good two hours. Azula screamed, her face flushed and the words 'I love you' escaping her mouth. When the ordeal was over Zuko sat back completely satisfied while Azula stood picking up her robe and thong.

"You weakling, you don't know how to satisfy a woman." Azula said rudely.

"You liar, I heard you scream." Zuko said.

"Pfft, go back to jerking off you pathetic creep." Azula said leaving.

Zuko looked down to see himself still hard. As Azula was almost out the door, she felt herself being violently dragged back and thrown across the base of the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Azula screeched.

Zuko responded by violently smacking her ass, leaving a red welt with each smack.

"I want you to reach your orgasm Azula." Zuko said.

Zuko gripped her butt and parted it to reveal her puckered hole. Azula`s eyes widened as she felt the stiff mastiff being shoved harshly into her. Azula felt the bucking off Zuko`s hips and erection plunging into her, causing her to stand on her tip-toes against her will. Azula tried to keep her moaning and screaming down not very successfully though.

"You're hard to please, but I know you're a liar, now I'm not stopping until you cum, we can be here all night. I don't care because you're ass feels like heaven." Zuko said.

A good ten minutes passed by and Azula could feel Zuko`s erection tearing up her rear, splicing it like crazy.

"It`s your Ass Azula, do you still want to use it?" Zuko said smugly.

The smacking and pounding became too much so Azula decided to give in and just release her orgasm, her juices sliding down her slender legs.

"Now was that so hard?" Zuko asked playing with the flesh on her ass.

"Shut up and get out." Azula said.

"I`m about to cum again, and I think you`d like to drink it." Zuko said.

Azula`s eyes widened as she felt Zuko roughly pull out and pull her down to her knees. Zuko roughly forced Azula to suck him off again, this time cutting into her mouth so fast she didn't have time to bite or release a fire blast.

"Your mouth or your ass, I'm close so I could go either way." Zuko warned.

Azula knew her bottom couldn't take more so she tried to force herself off but Zuko`s strength was too much. Azula never truly respected her brother`s raw strength until now.

"Okay Azu, here comes your snack." Zuko said.

Azula`s eyes grew to the size f saucers and rolled into her head as she felt the thick inferno blast its way down her throat. When Zuko did release he globed Azula`s face, burying it in his semen.

"Aw, you look like a common brothel peasant." Zuko said.

Zuko looked down to see his erection finally went away.

"Well as an award for relieving my stress I'll clean your face and let you cuddle with me." Zuko said.

After an hour Azula was finally able to wipe and swallow the massive load from her face, pouting the entire time. Zuko and Azula fell in bed together, Zuko burying his face in Azula`s massive bust, kissing it with gratitude.

"I love you, you little punk." Azula said stroking Zuko`s head in a loving manner.

"And I love you, you tight ass little bitch." Zuko said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't continue but then I thought…eh why the fuck not.**

* * *

The warm sensation of human contact, that feeling only the luckiest of human beings. Something that makes males feel strong and female's content…well sometimes, it can make someone aggressive or even unfulfilled if done improperly. For royalty these beasts like urges came strong and abundant, and it was not uncommon for taboo to take place amongst the young, whether it is known by parent or not, after all you know what they say…keep it in the family.

"That was nice." Zuko whispered.

But when he opened his eyes no one was there.

"Lousy bitch." Zuko said getting out of bed.

The prince made his way to the showers, bathing in steam and allowing his body to be cleansed of its impurity.

"What was I thinking? Azula has no emotions." Zuko chuckled to himself.

As he was in the middle of his shower a slender pair of arms gripped his waist.

"Now who may this be?" Zuko asked.

Zuko turned to see Azula with her signature look pressing her cleavage against Zuko`s abdomen, standing on his feet attempting to get a kiss. Zuko teased her by holding his head away.

"Aw what`s wrong, don't you want your good morning kiss?" Zuko said.

Azula finally managed to snag Zuko`s mouth in a forceful kiss. Azula let her hair down, letting the water rinse it as she rubbed her mamories against the prince.

"Tell me, how did these get so big?" Zuko said gripping Azula`s breasts.

"I had servant girls use an ancient air bender technique, it`s called breast-slapping, apparently Air-bender women would allow their breasts to be repeatedly smacked for two hours, if you do it for three weeks you're bound to double in size." Azula said.

"Now I just feel guilty." Zuko said giggling the flesh mounds on her chest.

"Tonight, your lessons continue." Azula said giving Zuko a pat on the behind.

Zuko pondered what this meant but went back to his shower regardless. The day went buy on a rather dull routine. Zuko had conversations with his father, practiced fire-bending and had a picnic with Mai. Mai questioned the weird taste in Zuko`s mouth as they kissed but Zuko responded by saying he had too much komodo chicken after all…kinda hard to explain why your breath smells and tastes like princess pussy. Finally the night came; Zuko took Mai home and travelled back to his own house.

"She said tonight, I wonder what it meant." Zuko said.

An hour passed by and the prince had decided that the last night was simply a one night fling. A brush open of his chamber flooded his ears. Zuko peeked up to see Azula. Zuko`s eyes went wide at the sight of Azula being clad in a silky latex outfit. Red arm and leg stockings with gold rings on her third fingers and toes draped her body. Azula walked up to the bed, her hips popping and her cleavage heaving as she tucked herself in the sheets.

"I hope you don't mind but I had some things delivered to your room." Azula said.

"Oh that's what that bag of stuff is." Zuko said.

Azula plucked it from underneath his bed and pulled out two pillows with red tassels, a bottle of weird looking pink liquid and oddly enough a doll of her brother.

"And what exactly is all this?" Zuko asked.

"A very special chest of toys for when I was lonely all those years you abandoned me." Azula said playfully.

Azula tied her hair into its signature bun and bangs combo and leaned back on the pillows.

"Now work for it." Azula said.

Zuko started to kiss Azula`s neck and throat, stiffening up with nostalgia and anticipation. Azula used this as time to spread the pink liquid on her snatch and Zuko`s shaft. Zuko`s body began to buck at the sheer velvetiness of the liquid.

"Oh does that feel good little Zu-Zu? You want some more?" Azula teased.

A violent shock went out through Zuko`s body and he pinned Azula, shredding her outfit, save for the stockings. Zuko went low and started to eat Azula out, using his fire-breath to nibble the bud. Azula cried out in lust, her evil smile turning more twisted by the second. Azula noted how much hungrier Zuko was then the night before, her lesson`s were really paying off. The princess bucked her hips, pressing Zuko`s face deeper into her snatch, laughing like a tyrant.

"Yes Zu-Zu, you`ve done good, now let Zula return the favor." Azula said.

Zuko leaned back while Azula began to stroke him off. Azula used tiny electric tingles to massage and play with her brother`s sack. Azula slicked her tongue on the shaft and tip, making popping noises and slurping the slime trails until she finally gulped the prince down, sucking and gagging herself. This blowing was different from the night before, the night before Azula took directions now she was having her own fun and wasn't interested in swallowing. Azula heaved her cleavage swallowing Zuko`s shaft, bobbing them and sucking the tip and about two inches of the shaft.

Azula stopped her oral and picked up the pillows, placing them at the head of the bed and leaning back.

"Well Zu-Zu, I hope that isn't all you got." Azula teased.

The prince crawled into Azula`s arms hugging her tightly ad sucking on her cleavage. Azula stroked Zuko`s raven locks, wrapping her legs around Zuko`s spine as he nurtured her.

"Zu-Zu, I`m getting tired, you can pound me if you like." Azula said putting on a sweet face.

Zuko started to rub his erection across Azula as her devilish grin came into view. Zuko started to hammer away, his sister had given permission to run wild and he was going to take full advantage. A good ten minutes went by and the prince was almost satisfied.

"Okay Azula, I'm about to cum, where do you want me to plaster?" Zuko said getting up.

Azula put an even more evil look and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Zuko.

"What are you doing, you might become pregnant?" Zuko said trying desperately to pull out.

"Oh I hope you weren't planning on pulling out dear Zu-Zu." Azula said.

Fear overcame the prince`s mind as he tried desperately to pull out but the more he struggled the closer his climax was to reach, until finally **SPLOOSH! **Zuko realized what Azula had done and began cursing himself.

"Damn you!" Zuko said.

"Just relax, and let sissy take care of you." Azula said.

Azula crawled next to Zuko`s ear and began lulling him to sleep, stroking him off and mounting him in a sultry manner, riding the dragon to sleep.


End file.
